


Tumblr Fics

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruises, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Is fingering sex??, Like properly???, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Mind Reading, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Smutty goodness, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: These are the fics that I have put on tumblr, in the order that I've put them up. Thought that'd get more views here. Most are Reader inclusive.1) Bucky Barnes/Reader Part 1-Fluff and comfort.2) Natasha Romanov/Reader-Feels.3) Bucky Barnes/Reader Part 2-Smutty Goodness





	1. Bucky/Fem!Reader Part 1: How He Holds you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky get together, and he's so damn gentle.

You didn’t know who Bucky really was when you first met him. He’d introduced himself as James, he was new to the area and you had decided to help him about. When he finally confided in you about who he was and what he’d done as the Winter Soldier, he expected you to walk away and never look back but you’d seen enough about him and who he was to you to know that he wasn’t what he was scared of being.  
You told him as much when he asked why you went over the next day. The smile that he gave you was the truest you’d seen from him, or anyone, ever

* * *

Neither you nor Bucky really know how it happened, but it was not long after you’d met his friends (and freaked out because how many people, normal people like you, can say that they’ve met the Avengers when there isn’t a crisis?) that you started dating. Actually dating, going on the most romantic dates anyone had taken you on. Yet after all this time together, months of dating and both of you even moving in together, he still treats you like he might accidentally break you if you touch. His kisses in public are still feather light and make you feel like you’re floating, he holds your hand so softly that he’s hardly able to keep hold, when he strokes through your hair when you’re half asleep on the couch he’s careful not to catch a single knot. His metal arm hardly touches you, unless he cups your face in his hands just so he can look at you sometimes. Every time he does that, you wonder what’s going through his mind that makes him start to well up and then pull you in for either the softest of hugs or to kiss you on the nose or forehead. Whatever it is, you know that he’s happy, and being around him makes you happy.

The first ''I love you's are quite early on.

He’s had a nightmare, quite violently, but you’ve managed to wake him up before he did any real damage. However, he manages to bruise your arm with his thrashing which he didn’t know until the morning. When he sees the discolouration, his face falls and he locks himself away, refusing to let you in to help him. After a bit, and a call to Steve, you manage to literally break your way in. Though the super soldier had wanted to stay and figure out what was wrong, you insist that it it’s fine and you can deal with it “Bucky.” You say softly after Steve leaves, walking over to your cowering partner slowly. Not slowly like he’s a rabid animal but like he’s a damaged and frightened child. The way he is sat there in the corner, careful and scared, reminds you of just how fragile he truly is “Bucky, what’s wrong?”  
“Don’t.” Bucky whimpers, choked with tears, making you stop just a handful of steps away from him “Don’t come near me, I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“I know you.” You say gently “You could _never_ hurt me.” His eyes flick to your arm and you sigh softly. Walking over to him quickly and kneeling next to him, you allow him to look at the deep purple bruise as you almost angrily try to make your point “This was an accident. **This** wasn’t you, it was a nightmare.” The indents of the metal can still be seen on your arm and James clenches his metal fist tightly in anger at himself for losing control unconsciously, but you rest both of your hands on top of his fist immediately “I know you’d never hurt me, that’s why I’m here.” Bucky looks you in the eyes, in his own special way. The same way that makes you know that he’s happy but you have no idea what he’s thinking. He tilts his head softly as he looks at you, eyes flicking all across your face as though this is his first time seeing you or the last time he can possibly memorise what you look like.  
“Why are you still here?” He asks weakly and it breaks your heart, because how can he not know by now? The reply is instantaneous and has no hesitation behind it because of how sure you are of it.  
“Because I love you.” His look of self-hatred and worry is suddenly very drastically shifted to a look of puppy-dog shock, his lips parting with how sudden your confession was. He tries multiple times to form words with his lips but can’t seem to push the words out.  
“What?” He asks eventually and you laugh nervously, suddenly worried about rejection.  
“I love you, James. Winter Soldier and all.” His face brightens and he seems nervous as he stutters his next words out.  
“I…I-I love you too.” Then he leans forwards and kisses your cheek once “I love you.” Buck repeats, more sure of himself this time.  
“Good.” You giggle and then kiss him sweetly.

This time, when he holds you, it’s not gentle so that he doesn’t scare you. It’s not so tight that you feel like you’ll never be able to leave. When he pulls you onto his lap, wraps his arm around your waist, trails his metal arm up your back to curl in your hair as the kiss gets deeper and more passionate, all those touches are so much more than anything he’s given you. They’re loving in a way more than his sweet cheek kisses and caresses, though you love those just the same. This is him trusting himself with you, enough that he can let go, and trusting his own control around you. It’s amazing, takes your breath away.

He guides your legs to wrap around his waist and then stands up, walking over to the bed while still kissing you before he falls backwards onto the bed.

* * *

How could he treat you like he can break you, when he knows what you can take?


	2. Natatsha/Reader-Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha isn't mentally invulnerable, so she needs you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time. Sorry.

Sometimes Natasha is careful on missions, especially solo missions. She takes her time as much as she can and always gets it done to perfection, she gets praise for her effectiveness and care for the innocents around her. There is no way that she would allow any civilian casualties in the slightest. Hell, she even avoids any of the ‘bad guys’ to die. Most of the time she’s the faultless hero.

But sometimes she can’t be. It may not be her fault, maybe just wrong place wrong time or a particularly sadistic group of people, but losing even a stranger can destroy her. Obviously she doesn’t want to seem weak in front of Fury or any of the Avengers because that’s just who she is. That’s when she needs you the most. She doesn’t need telling that there was nothing she could have done. She needs you to make her a warm drink (hot chocolate is her favourite, without any special additions) and sit with her, hold her softly, watch programs with her and occasionally kiss her on the top of her head during ad breaks. She needs you to let her fall asleep and then it’s your choice if you want to try and move her to bed or stay there and sleep beside her on the sofa.  
Sometimes, she comes home after a mission gone ‘well but not perfect’ (meaning, less than 20 casualties) and she’s scared. She’s scared that one day you might be one of those civilians who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She doesn’t want to lose you, because she loves you more than anything. And, sometimes, she realises what you feel every time she says she has a new mission. These times, after those special nights, she wakes up and almost begs you not to get up just yet.


	3. Bucky/Fem!Reader Part 2: How he touches you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He holds you softly, he’s careful and nervous and afraid to break you. The way he touches you is a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness. Proving that I can write straight porn and gay porn, though maybe one is better quality.

How could he treat you like he can break you, when he knows what you can take?

Sure, when you first fell into bed together he was just as nervous and worried about hurting you as he normally is. Now, he’s learnt to let himself relax more when you sleep together. There are some times where he does touch you gently, where your pleasure is all he cares for and he spends ages bringing you to the pinnacle of ecstasy. You love those times, but when he lets go of that over-care you love it even more. When he lets go, you feel more like his than you ever have.

Its been months since you told him that you love him, and he’s still been just as gentle in public as he always has. Of course, the Avengers joke about how your sex life must be ridiculously vanilla and lacking and you must hardly feel when he starts fucking you. You both laugh along, internally waiting for the day that Tony looks at his CCTV for his workshop and finds the portion of footage where you had convinced Buck to bend you over the table and fuck you right there. That day will be both very embarrassing and very humorous. Your sex life couldn’t be healthier with Buck, there is nothing more you could want from what you do. He’s actually surprisingly adventurous in regards of your ‘encounters’, ready to perfect anything that could please you, which makes him a very orally talented man. And he can tease like the best of them (or the worst of them, depending on how long he has you), with a bit of an exhibitionist kink. But he never gives any indication of when he’s going to do it, which means that you don’t suspect anything when he says that the two of you are going to be meeting with the Avengers for dinner. You think it’s a bit out of the ordinary, since you already spent your almost compulsory one day with the group, but it doesn’t matter because you love spending time with them. Oh, but if you knew what was going on in your boyfriend’s head during the journey.

* * *

 

 “(Y/N)! How you been?” Natasha asks with a grin as she hugs you tightly.  
“Great, no different from last time.” You smile as you return the hug before moving back so she can give the same affection to Buck. While they talk to each other in Russian, you hug Steve with a soft smile “You behaving, Stevie?” Steve rolls his eyes softly.  
“I always behave.” The super soldier sighs and you chuckle.  
“You never behave, Stevie.“ Buck chuckled and looks at Tony as he happily recounts his story of Steve and his behaviour “Though he was a little bastard, he got beat up in every other alleyway. Never knew when to quit.” Tony’s jaw drops in a way that makes him seem almost scandalised.  
“No.” He chuckled “Not our Cap.” The scientist gives Cap a look; smirking and biting his bottom lip as he imagines just how bad a tiny kid from Brooklyn could actually be.  
“I…I wouldn’t say I was that bad.” Cap stutters slightly.  
“I would.” You smile softly at how Steve blushes slightly and Tony starts to chuckle.  
“Wow, Capsicle. I underestimated you, we might have more in common than I thought.” He practically purrs, though that’s just a Tony thing. What is not a usual Tony thing is how he looks at Steve when they make eye-contact. You hardly get to ponder that look before Bruce pulls you over and hugs you briefly. The hellos go on like that for a time, with you being passed around like a popular teddy bear, before Steve breaks it up and says that food is ready. You sit at the end of the table with Bucky to the right of you, Wanda in front with Clint beside her and Tony beside him. In front of the billionaire is Steve’s empty seat (since he’s plating up the meals), and the ever-mature scientist starts to slam his hands against the table while chanting ‘we want food’.  
“We get it, Tony.” Wanda sighs heavily “Grow up.” Tony yet again shows his maturity by flipping Wanda off. When Steve comes in, giving Tony a soft glare that doesn’t really hold any anger, everyone actually cheers like kids. You just rolls your eyes and Bucky chuckles softly at the look on your face.  
“This looks great.” You smile at Steve as he puts your plate in front of you. The blond just shrugs a bit with a very slight smile on his face, modest as he always. Sometimes you can hardly believe the stories that Buck tells you, of what Steve had done even before he was serumed, but you’ve learnt not to judge a book by it’s cover. While you start to eat, listening to Thor starting to talk about how he’s worried about his ‘brother’, Bucky puts his hand on your thigh and squeezes just gently, making you look at him and smile softly. He mouths ‘Love you’ and you duck your head a bit with a blush. Placing your fork down, you put your hand on his for just a second while you mouth ‘Love you too’. Bucky then leans forwards a bit and kisses your cheek. While a few people ‘aww’ softly (Clint will forever deny that he did), Tony pulls a face dramatically.  
“Get a room, you two.” He pouts and Bucky chuckles.  
“Just because you’re jealous.” Oh, the face that Tony pulls is just golden and it takes everything you have just to not laugh.  
“Puh-lease.” He scoffs slightly “I could have anyone I wanted. Even (Y/N).” He winks at you and you roll your eyes as you carry on eating.  
“Oh really?” Bucky chuckled “Well, I guess that I have to keep my eye on her then.” Your face goes bright red at the attention of two very attractive men and you look down to your plate “Don’t hide, gorgeous.” Your boyfriend mumbles in your ear and you smile at the endearment. Bucky’s hand trails up your thigh softly, just to the edge of decency before going back to where it had been. Though it does make you slightly suspicious, you just mentally shrug it off and go back to eating while occasionally chipping in on the conversations. You, quite early on, catch on to a few comments to Steve from Tony that are quite flirtatious, not that it’s much of a surprise until you look at Tony. Tony has a look on his face that you’ve seen a lot of times on Bucky’s face, but only when the latter man is looking at you. Well, you can’t say you didn’t expect it

Hardly any food is actually being eaten. Just small nibbles here and there while conversations are being kept up. While having a strange conversation with Clint (about pasta, of all things), Bucky suddenly slides his hand up your skirt and moves the fabric of your panties so that he can slide two fingers into your entrance. You let out a shocked squeak of a moan and Bucky tries to hide his smug grin by ducking his head so that his face is shadowed by his hair “(Y/N), are you ok?” Natasha asks and you nod rapidly, biting your lips together to force yourself not to moan when Bucky curls his fingers just in the right place.  
“Yea.” You manage to say, not sounding too strained “Just, uh….Bit my tongue.” Tony rolls his eyes and scoffs slightly.  
“Wow, (Y/N), smooth.” But Wanda’s eyes narrow slightly and she looks at Bucky just for a second before her eyes widen. You doubt that she knows, because you’re doing a good job of holding back all the moans that threaten to leave your throat as Bucky curls his fingers again. You grab his wrist and give him a look that makes him grin cheekily.  
“Are you serious?” You mutter under your breath and James pulls his fingers out, just enough that he can slip a third into you.  
“Darling, I’ve never been more serious.” He purrs softly, no-one really able to hear either of you, before he kisses you briefly. As he goes back to eating his expression hardly changes while his fingers are gently pistoning in and out of your wet entrance, occasionally stopping the movements to massage your aching clit and force you to bite your lips or tongue and clench your fists as subtly as you can, so you don’t tip off the dear Avengers to Buck’s perverse little game.

For a while, Bucky keeps fingering you at a tortuously teasing pace, forcing you to bite your lip to stop your moans and almost daring you to rock your hips and fuck yourself on his fingers. Tony and Bruce comment a few times on how quiet you’re being but Bucky just brushes the words off casually with excuses. He shoots you sultry smirks and makes comments that are just a bit too suggestive, but you can’t ask him to stop or even glare at him for fear that you’ll moan or whimper or anything that will give it away. Just as you feel on the peak of orgasm, your fingers tangling in the fabric of your skirt as an almost dread converges over you that you’ll moan so loud that everyone will be able to tell what Bucky’s been doing, he stops. He can tell, knows the signs from all the times he’s ‘tortured’ you, and he just stops with a smirk on his face as you turn suddenly extremely grumpy and mentally rant at Bucky. Wanda, at that moment, suddenly stands up and mutters an excuse before she leaves. You and Bucky look at each other in confusion for a second, until you remember your first introduction. She’d read your mind, told you what your ambitions were, told you things you’d never told anyone. You go bright red and look to your plate in utter embarrassment, half empathetic for your friend and half because of the obvious “What’s wrong honey?” He asks softly with a smirk on his face. You halfheartedly glare at him, though the intensity is lessened by your still present arousal “Just because Wanda knows what I was doing?”  
“ Shh.” You scold softly, not wanting anyone else to know what he’s been doing and why you’ve been so quiet “Seriously, Buck, you’re going to get us into so much trouble one day.” Bucky just grins cheekily, the way he knows will cause you to almost instantly forget how much of a bastard he is. You can’t resist that little smile and eventually your little glare cracks into a large and dubious smile, shaking your head “I fucking hate you.” You say, though Tony manages to hear you and laughs softly.  
“Trouble in Paradise, you two.” Bucky chuckled a bit and signed just slightly.  
“Never been better, Stark.” He said as he pulled you into a one-armed hug “You ain’t gettin’ her yet.” Tony then rolls his eyes and starts arguing with Clint over who took his last Hobnob. While Clint is insisting that it wasn’t him, Tony is sure that it was, and Wanda walks back in with a bit less of a flustered look, Bucky kisses the top of your head and mutters to you at a volume no-one can hear “When we get home, I’m going to pick you up and fuck you so hard you scream.” Your breath catches in your throat and your mind instantly turns to remembering all the times that Buck made that promise and kept that promise. Just the mere memories of the first time he’d done that were enough to deal with the torture he put you through. When he foolishly decides to tease you and play his little game in public, he ends up getting just as on edge as you do and that often culminates into him using a stupid amount of strength to lift you up, wrap your legs around his waist and then bounce you up and down his cock when you get home. Or at least somewhere private. Wanda, yet again accidentally reading your mind (maybe accidentally) blushes again and shifts nervously in her seat. She looks at James and your eyes follow to see how he’ll react now that he’s sure that she knows. Instead of his usual thing of pretending nothing happened and there isn’t anything out of the ordinary happening, he just looks her in the eye and grins cheekily before winking at her and causing her to look away from him instantly. You hit him, only softly on the shoulder as a warning, and he chuckles before he grins at you “I love you, (Y/N).” He says cheekily and you roll your eyes.  
“I love you too, you dick.” Bucky blows a kiss to you and then gives you a smile that you know means ‘just you wait’.

* * *

 

The door slams shut and you are almost instantly pushed against the wall, Bucky pinning your hands to the wall as he kisses you. With just as much enthusiasm, you return the kiss with soft little whimpers being muffled by James’ lips. He loves making you whimper and writhe and balance on the edge of completion for as long as he can stand, and you half love him for that until it gets to much and all you want to do is cum. Thankfully, he seems to have had enough soft torture today as he practically rips your panties off you in his desperation to bring all the tension of today to one beautiful conclusion. You help him remove that fabric from you, letting it fall to your ankles before you kick it away, and then he manages to grip both your wrists in his ‘normal’ hand to keep you pinned and at his mercy as his other hand grips your thigh and manipulates your leg to wrap around his waist. He doesn’t even bother getting undressed as he instead just undoes his jeans and takes his hard cock out with a little moan “You ready, baby?” He asks, rocking his hips ever so slightly so you can feel exactly how much he wants you, and the build up has already been so much that you can’t really keep the tone from your voice as you snap at him.  
“For fucks sake, James, can you just fuck me?” James chuckles softly and presses his forehead against yours  
“So much for romance.” He mutters before he kisses you again just briefly and then pushes into you with a very slight groan. You have hardly any time to get used to the feeling of being so filled before he starts to roll his hips ever so slightly. His head comes to rest against the wall, his mouth gaping slightly so that the noises of pure pleasure can easily leave his throat, and his grip on your wrists tightens just briefly. His occasional moans and muttered expletives are muffled as he bites his lip, and your noises are only hidden in his hair. After his movements become more regular, getting a rhythm to the carnal act, he turns his head so he can mutter in your ear “Did you like my game tonight, baby?” You whimper slightly, knowing just what will tumble from his lips now “I loved it. Watching you try and hold yourself back while I finger-fucked your sweet little pussy. Didn’t want anyone to know how dirty we were being. Or were you more worried about them knowing that you like that? Don’t you want everyone to know how kinky you are, doll?” A stuttered breath leaves your mouth as you can feel your climax already building up. He must have really got you riled this time.  
“Oh, James.” You whimper and you can hear his smirk. You can tell by the tone in his voice, by the way he fucks into you deeper so that he can make you cum sooner.  
“You almost there, love?” He purrs and it takes all you can muster to nod and make a weak ‘uh-huh’ sound “Think you can hold back for a bit? Or have I played too much today.” The desperate noise you make conveys perfectly how much you just need to cum, how tired you are of holding it back today, and Bucky chuckles “Alright then. Remember my promise?” Oh, how could you forget? The one promise that he always keeps, he always fulfills. He moves his head closer to you, so that his lips ghost against your ear “Get ready to fucking scream.” He growls and then braces himself before his hips start thrusting roughly and wildly, causing you immense pleasure and making you moan loudly. It builds up and builds up, a white hot burning feeling inside you that makes you tense and halt your breathing for the second before you orgasm. It’s so intense that your hips stutter and your body convulses just slightly and a sound that’s almost a scream of pleasure leaves your body before you go limp and just faintly feel Bucky working so desperately to cum as well. His hand releases your wrists and you drape your arms across his shoulders, kissing his shoulder and neck with what little energy you have while he still thrusts into you and is muttering incoherently in a pre-orgasmic desperation.  
“That’s it honey.” You mutter softly “Fuck me baby, come on. Mmm, yea, Bucky.” At the way you say his name with such bliss, Bucky moans loudly and his thrusts slow as he spills inside you.

The only sound for a while is the two of you breathing, of occasional kisses to the neck or the cheek or shoulder and occasionally the lips, until James makes a move away from you. He helps you find your balance, legs feeling like jelly, and then strokes his hands through your hair and rests his forehead against yours “You wanna get a shower first or should I?” You shrug softly and sigh.  
“I don’t mind.” Buck looks you up and down and smiles a bit.  
“I think you should. You’re a bit… Messier than I am.” You hazily nod your understanding and are walking to the bathroom before you realise.  
“Buck.” You sigh “We didn’t use a condom.” There’s a soft noise of ‘yeh-huh’.  
“One time won’t hurt, though.” You sigh and roll your eyes. Of course one time could make a difference but you’re too blissed to argue, you just want a fucking shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my tumblr, to see my fics before I put them up here or to request something. You can request on here as well.  
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> (goddamnineedalife.tumblr.com)


	4. Change of direction-AN

_**Just as a forewarning, I am going to be putting all these as single fics, because i realised with the series ones that I do  it would be difficult to look neat with it all.** _

_**All related works will be put together, in a series of 'Tumblr Fics'** _

_**I'm a bit of a dumbass, I know** _

_**~w-e-s-r** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr, to see my fics before I put them up here or to request something. You can request on here as well.  
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> (goddamnineedalife.tumblr.com)


End file.
